


33. "Wow, you're hot,"

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, almer, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: Tumblr request but I want y'all to enjoy it as well.





	33. "Wow, you're hot,"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request but I want y'all to enjoy it as well.

Albert at a party was not a rare sight. Not that it was his choice to come, but his friends convinced him. And he almost always ended up enjoying it. So, for today they crossed the bridge and decided to go to a party at Brooklyn College. Race had been going on about it for days after he learned his newest crush went to this party. So, within 10 minutes they had lost him. Albert was still surprised they managed to get almost every one of their group along. Even Jack and Davey joined, though they were more like a package deal, convince Davey and Jack will trail along.   
So currently Albert was hanging out in the hallway with a drink in his hand. Romeo had sat down on the stairs, his red cup next to him. Jo Jo was leaning against the railing of the stairs talking to a cute guy, ignoring the provocative gazes from his two friends. Sarah and Katherine had left towards the big living room from the frat house, together with Jack and Davey, most likely just chilling on the couches or big bean bags. Crutchie was the only one who decided to stay at home, his leg acting up again, so he wanted an easy night.   
“You see that boy with the glasses,” Romeo spoke, before downing his cup, shortly motioning towards the living room, where indeed stood a boy with glasses.  
“He’s cute,” Albert agreed, readjusting his cap on his head.   
“I’m goin’ talk to him,” Romeo said as he stood up, glancing shortly at Jo Jo.   
“Please don’t leave me alone with lover boy,” Albert sighed.   
“Albert, do you really want to be in the way of my epic love story. Staying with you could ruin my chance on a happily ever after with glasses-boy.”  
“Good to know you care more about love than one of your best friends,” Albert teased, sticking out his tongue towards his friend.  
“Oh Albert, you know I love you. But ho’s before bro’s,”  
“Isn’t it the other way around?”  
“Depends on how good the sex is,” with those words Romeo was off, walking towards the living room. And like that Albert was the only one of their group currently not flirting nor dating. He took a big sip from his cup, emptying it before he placed it down on the small side table. He shot one last glance at Jo Jo, who was too focused on cute-guy in front of him to notice, before he walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t that crowded. One girl was seated on the counter, making out with a boy.   
“Don’t mind me,” he muttered before filling up a new cup with beer. Just as he turned to head back he almost bumped into another kid.   
“I’m sorry,” the boy already apologized before looking up to Albert. “Wow, you’re hot,” he breathed, clearly taking off guard.   
“Thanks, I guess,” Albert smiled reassuring. His gaze moved over the boy and gosh he was cute. His slightly darker skin was covered in freckles, with a few on his face as well. His dark eyes were the type that romance books described as: dreamy and able to get lost in for hours. His dark hair which was slightly curly and short only added to the whole cute and dreamy description.   
“I didn’t mean to say that out loud, sorry. I just wanted to get a drink,” the boy rambled, tugging on his clothes. The red shirt looked perfect on him, oh god this boy would be a problem.   
“Here,” Albert said, holding out his cup. The boy took it with a smile, exposing his white teeth. Oh fuck.   
“Thank ya, I’m Elmer by the way!” the boy smiled.   
“Albert,” he introduced himself, before turning away to quickly fill another cup, facing the boy again afterwards.  
“Cute name, it fits ya,” Elmer clearly got more confident with the second. “Do ya go to school here?”  
“No, I’m from Manhattan college. But my friend is crushing on one of the guys from here, so he dragged us along.”  
“Well, thanks Alberts-friend for dragging ya along.”   
Albert was not the person to be bad with words, but this boy was too cute to function. His smile could make any one’s knees weak.   
“Yeah he’s probably drunk by now, failing to impress the boy. You might’ve seen him. Blonde curls, almost always a cigarette in his hands or mouth.”  
“Oh, yeah I’ve seen him. He was flirting with Spot,”  
“I knew it was an unusual name,” Albert muttered, which made the other boy laugh. He was even cuter like that. Oh, dang it, Albert.   
“Yeah, we kinda have a nick name thing goin’ in our group,” he explained. “We’ve got Spot, Specs, Blink,” He explained, using his hands while he talked.   
“So, Elmer is not your real name?”  
“Oh, it is. I don’t really like having nick names.”  
“Me neither, we have quite some nick names in our group as well.”  
“Albert!” Someone called out, Jack entering the kitchen. “Davey and I are heading home, you wanna join on the subway?” His gaze moved from Albert to Elmer, his eyebrow raising a bit.   
“Nah, I’ll wait for the rest.” Albert shrugged, waving a short bye to Jack as he disappeared again.   
“Don’t feel like heading home?”  
“No, I rather talk to this cute boy at this party who doesn’t like nick names,”  
“Oh, he sounds cool, you should definitely stay to talk with him and maybe ask his number or asks if he wants to go on a date.”  
“Yeah, that is kinda my plan.”


End file.
